His Parents
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: "Letting Fine open the door was a mistake"


**NEw story! Hope you like it~ This is maybe goin to be a SHINE or SHEIN story :P~ **

**Oh and btw, they are NOT Princesses and princes in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself~**

* * *

Shade and Rein had been dating for almost 3 years, yet both their parents don't know anything about it.

Shade's parents knew that Shade was dating but didn't knew with who. Rein's parents know **nothing **about that.

That was when Rein wanted Shade's parents and her family to know about their relationship. But... On the day of the introduction.

* * *

A Phone was ringing. A blue haired girl picked it up.

"Hello?. . What!? But didn't you say that we should go there?. . . They are coming here?!. .. Okay. Love you too, see you later."

The girl put down the Phone and rubbed her forhead. "What do i do?" She said to herself. She looked at the digital watch she was wearing. 13:53.

"One hour until they come here. I've got to tell mom, dad, Fine, Sela and Niel." She said again to herself. She walked to the living room.

There was her father reading a newspaper, her mother was in the kitchen besides the room, Fine was on her laptop, and the todlers were playing with their toys.

"H-hey, Dad." The blue haired girl said. Her father looked up from his newspaper "Yes, dear?"

"I- I have to confess something-" DING-DONG

The doorbell rang before she could finish her sentence. "I'll get it~" Fine said and got up from her seat.

"Like i said. I wanted to confes-"

"OH dear! Are you my daughter-in-law?! You are everything that we looked for, my little girl~" A man spoke from the hallway.

Truth looked weird at the door and Elsa came in the living room. After a few minutes Fine, Shade, and Shade's parents came in the living room.

**Fine's pov- before they came in the living room.**

"I-i have to confess something-" DING DONG

Rein didn't finish her sentence, yet. And the doorbell rang. "I'll get it~" I said and got up form my seat.

I walked to the door and opened it. There stood a middelaged woman and man infront. And behind them was Shade. Rein's and mine's crush.

"OH dear! Are you my daughter-in-law?! You are everything that we looked for, my little girl~" The man said and suddenly hugged me.

"Dear, your suffocating her." The middle aged woman said to her husband. I could regocnize the woman as the heires of the Moon Company a famous modeling company.

Moon Malia. And her husband/ Heir of the Moon company Moon Yoshep. "I'm just happy that Shade finaly found his soul mate~ Dear. And such a lovely one too~"

I was really confused.. "Umm~ Miss Moon and Mister Moon please go to the living room right behind that door. I'll talk a little with Shade." I said politly to them and pointed the door.

"Okay, sweetheart." They said. "What's this about?" I asked Shade, who also looke dumbfounded. "I- i don't know.." He said.. But there is something going one.

We all decided to go too the living room. It was really quite.

**Normal pov**

It was quite in the living room. Sela sat on the lap of her mother and Niel sat on the lap of Fine.

Malia smiled as she saw that her 'daugher-in-law' was good with children, since she Always wanted grand-children. Mister Moon then decided to lighten up the mood.

"Well.. We came here because we something important to say." He said and looked at Fine. "What is Yoshep?"

"Our son Shade has been dating your daughter for 3 years from now." He said. Truth and Elsa looked shocked...

"We also know about your rule 'No boys untill you're old enough'. But the girls are old enough now, right?" Malia said. And looked at them.

"I guess they are." Truth said and looked at both of his daughters. "But wich one of my daughters is dating your son Malia, Yoshep?" Elsa said as she raised one eyebrow.

Malia and Yoshep pointed at Fine. Rein was shocked but didn't dare to say anything. No, she looked at Shade.

"Um.. I want to go to the toilet. Um. Where is it?" Shade suddenly asked. "I'll show. Then i'll also say some rules about treating my sister." Rein said.

Rein walked outside the living room, Shade following her. "Shade, what the _hell_?!" Rein wishpered.

"I'm sorry! Fine opened the door and my parents thought that she was my girlfriend. I also told them that the person who looked the most lovely is my girlfriend."

Rein softened at what Shade said. " You think i'm lovely?" She blushed "I don't think. You are just lovely." Shade smiled at her.

"But why do you think they thought that Fine was the most lovely?" Rein asked.

"Probably the clothes that both of you are wearing. Fine has the cute looking overalls on and you have that sexy looking outfit."

"You think this looks sexy on me?" Rein blushed. "You are sexy to me in everything." Shade smirked. "That sounds so wrong." Rein blushed.

Shade laughed. "But really i have to pee."

That romantic scene ended.

After everyone came back in the living room. "Oh and. Shade and Fine. Your wedding is next wednesday. Oh, and did you two did _it_?" Malia looked at Fine and Shade.

"Did what?" Fine said confussing, she was the sort of innocent girl. also because she never had a boyfriend in her whole life.

And Rein had already 2 boyfriends before Shade. Without her parents knowing.

Malia laughed at Fine response "Your daughter is so innocent it makes me want to pinch her cheeks~" Yoshep and Malia both said.

"Shade did you two did it?" Yoshep then asked his son. "N-no, not yet."

"Yet. So you guys want to do it, then?" Malia said and smirked. "Uhh.."

"Then it's settled! You two are doing it after the wedding and make me and your mother and Truth and Elsa grand-children!"

Yoshep said as she kind of fist pumped the hair but ended up falling on the ground . "Darling!"

* * *

**... I'm not good at these kind of things (─‿‿─) But hope you liked this first chapter, ne? **

**Review and favorite maybe ? (¬‿¬)**


End file.
